


Promesas Rosa

by friendlybomber



Series: Falling in Love Verse [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, chibi romano - Freeform, not quite angst, not quite fluff, not quite spamano either, young spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/pseuds/friendlybomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before another long voyage, Spain makes promises to Romano under a rosy moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the Keith Harkin song "Rosa". Those of you who have read "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You" will recognize that I based a chapter off that song in that fic. I'm not sure what it is about a young conquistador Spain showing his soft side for Romano, but I keep writing about it, so it must mean something. Their relationship just means so much to me. Anyway, enjoy the fic, and please leave some comments letting me know what you thought!

It was always the same way with these voyages. They would spend the week thinking about his departure but not saying anything, working over all their anxieties silently until they burst the night before and convened almost accidentally in Antonio’s room, or the hallway, or the kitchen, or the garden. They never quite knew how long he’d be gone; it was hard to tell how many months he would pitch on the churning sea before running a ground and calling that his destination. It was hard to tell if he’d make it back safely.  


This time, they found each other in the courtyard. The rose-colored moon was nearly full. Lovino was there first; he had been sitting on the ground ripping up tufts of grass since just after dinner. Antonio had been wandering around, walking aimlessly through the halls before he decided on some fresh air. In the back of their minds, they knew they always intended to find each other. This time, Lovino had been hiding, and Antonio had been seeking. Sometimes it was the other way around.

He sat down in the grass next to Lovino. His sudden presence caused the younger boy to flinch violently, a startled yelp escaping his throat. When he saw who it was, he placed a hand over his heart, cursing.

“Christ, Tonio, you scared the shit out of me!”

Antonio gave him a sharp look. “Lovino, don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.”

“Sorry.” He looked away, suddenly intrigued by the heel of his shoe. He picked at it absentmindedly to avoid looking at Antonio.

A gentle breeze tumbled through the night air, rustling the grass and the two boys’ hair. That’s really all Antonio was, anyway. A boy. He hardly looked seventeen, and yet, he was the greatest nation in the world, the empire on which the sun never set. The thought of his physical appearance worried him sometimes; it foretold a long history, he hoped, and the longer one went, the harder one fell. He didn’t anticipate on growing weak any time soon, but even he was not free from doubts.

He was at risk on these voyages. He had seen countless weaker nations fall - hell, he had killed some of them himself. What was to stop him from meeting a nation even stronger than he? He knew God would keep him safe and protect him. Still, a part of him worried. He was only human, more or less, and he was scared of his own mortality.

“How long will you be gone?” Lovino asked. His voice was husky. They had been sitting in silence for a long time.

“I don’t know.” Antonio’s voice came out as a murmur carried on the gentle wind around them. He knew Lovino was praying for a storm to delay his voyage.

“You never know,” Lovino accused.

“You keep asking,” Antonio replied with a smile.

Lovino grumbled something and looked away again. Antonio couldn’t quite tell what the boy was feeling. It was hard to figure these things out. Talking with people was weird; there were all these moods and atmospheres and hidden unspoken things that everyone seemed to pick up on but him. It frustrated him to no end, and he was just about ready to give up trying.

“Lovino?”

“What.”

Antonio studied the boy, trying to discern his emotions. He shook his head at the futile effort. “It’s nothing.”

“You’re going to-a come back, right?” Lovino demanded suddenly.

“What? Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I?”

Lovino didn’t answer. Antonio did not always know when to shut his mouth, but he figured sharing his fears of death with Lovino at this time would probably not be for the best. What was a little white lie worth, anyway? He was already a sinner.

“I’m always coming back, Lovi,” Antonio said.

Lovino fixed him with a hard stare. “Promise?”

“Promise. I’ll be back soon.”

“You’re lying. You’re going to be gone for months and months, even years, you jerk. That isn’t soon.” Lovino crossed his arms and huffed.

Antonio sighed. “I guess you’re right, Lovi. That’s not soon at all. But I _will_ come back. I’ll come back as soon as I can. And I’m going to bring you the world, okay? Anything you want, I’ll bring it for you.”

“I don’t want anything, asshole,” Lovino spat. Then, he opened his mouth to say something again, but he stopped himself, and his face turned pink. He turned to look away, pulling up handfuls of grass and dropping them in his lap.

“Let’s see… I could bring you gold,” Antonio offered. “Or jewelry. Or new clothes, all the way from the New World. How would you like that?”

“Piss off,” Lovino grumbled.

Antonio grinned. “Actually, I have the perfect gift in mind for you!”

Lovino took the bait. “Fine, what is it, jerk?”

“Ah, ah, ah! I can’t tell you! It’s a surprise!”

“Bastard! I don’t care anyway.”

Antonio wrapped an arm around Lovino’s shoulders, pulling him close conspiratorially. He leaned down and whispered into the boy’s ear. “Oh, fine, I’ll tell you… It’s a tomato.”

Lovino pulled away, scowling. “A fucking tomato? I don’t care about a fucking tomato!”

“You’re so ungrateful!”

“Piss off!”

Antonio threw his head back and laughed, rubbing Lovino’s shoulder with his hand. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Lovi. I can’t wait to come back home again and see your face turn all red like a tomato.”

“Shut up!”

The moon was drawing high in the sky. There probably wouldn’t be a storm. Antonio exhaled deeply, humming slightly to himself. He prayed that the night would go on forever, and he would never have to get up and leave Lovino. He wasn’t ready to go kill again.

At some point in the quiet, breezy night, Lovino dozed off, resting his head against Antonio’s shoulder. Neither was ready to get up and go inside. That meant it was time to leave soon. Antonio smiled at Lovino’s sleeping face. He never wanted to leave.

“I promise I’ll come back soon,” he whispered, pulling Lovino closer as a strong gust of wind picked up, sending a chill deep into Antonio’s skin. “I’m never going to leave you.”

Lovino hummed in his sleep. It might’ve been a, “Good”, or a, “You better not, bastard”, or an,  
“I’ll miss you, Tonio.” Antonio was pretty sure they all meant the same thing, anyway.

He let the night pass by a little bit longer before groaning and rising to his feet, carrying Lovino in his arms. No matter how much he wanted to stay, he could not put it off any longer. It was time to go. His promise to Lovino was branded in the forefront of his mind. No matter how long the voyage lasted, he was going to hasten back home to Lovino. He had promised.


End file.
